Mim'nwa
Mim'nwa encompasses the areas of Hamalfite belief in both Hamalfite Folk and the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha the denotes any object or action as being forbidden. These written moral guidelines have as such came to be the universal law of Hamalfite customs. From dietary to behavioral. Dietary laws The everyday rules of Hamalfite dietary law. Including but not limited to: * Prohibited consumption of human flesh. * Prohibited consumption of any unclean animal, that which wallows in mud or eats the refuse of society. * Prohibited consumption of any animal too young to bare young of its own. * Prohibited consumption of any object which may cause otherwise unclean mental states. * Prohibited consumption of impure salt. Societal Laws The everyday rules of Hamalfite social action. Including but not limited to: * Modesty between the genders. Man or woman must cover their heads when in the light of the public. * The host is to follow the guest into the house. * In display of humility, one must refuse an offer to drink once. * One should gift unto others below with what one has much of. Failure to comply is scorned. * Women may serve in government, but may not bare a sword unless bid by his husband. * Women must not bare a spear, unless big by his husband. * A man may take multiple wives, but only when allowed by his first wife. Or first and secondary, third, etc... after. * Mercy is to be given to peasants, the poor, orphans, and widows when they request shelter for a fortnight. They may be fed and dressed on the host's mercy. * Marriage is conducted between man and wife, as a contract between the two. Both parties parents or recognized guardians - father and mother - are to be witness and judge on the appropriateness of the marriage. * The bottom of one's feet is to never be pointed at or presented to another. The foot is impure from desert sands. Religious Law The everyday rules of Hamalfite religious action. Including but not limited to: * When entering the temple, one is to remove the shoes on his feet. * When entering the table one is to wash one's hands, face, and hair with water. * When beginning worshiping at the temple one is to prostrate towards the rising sun (morning) and moon (evening) seven times. * It is permissible for women and men to worship in the same room. * It is permissible for women to hold the position of Magi if without guardians or with permission of husband. * A Magi is to show modesty and hold one wife. The husband of a Magi may only have her. * One is to not blaspheme The Mothers. * Children of an age to wail are not permitted in the temple during worship hours. War Laws The everyday rules of Hamalfite warfare. Including but not limited to: * To not poison the wells. * To not kill the cattle. * To not salt the crops. * To not kill non-combatants.* * The soldiers of the defeated may be taken as slaves. † * The criminals of the occupied may be taken as slaves. † * To not kill on holy ground, whether of the Faithful or of the Desolute. *Commonly accepted as when it can not be helped. An army column can not detour to cut down a refugee caravan, merchant caravan, or enter a village intent on destroying it. This law persists from the ancient years where-in tribal shiekhs fought for keeps and destroying the non-combatant assets of another sheikh would not benefit the tribe when the other was defeated and brought into the fold of the other. Non-combatants such as this were seen as being useful in the wealth of a victorious tribe as laborers. This carries into the modern era where the productive value of a province or a claim is considered more valuable than one terrorized into submission. This has been granted more weight with Mombadin. † Often slaves were one of the spoils of victory to tribal shiekhs and any person could be taken as a slave. Restrictions were tightened with Mombadin's preaching and has fluttered between being soldiers of any caste being subject to enslavement to the exempting only recognized nobles to total banishment. Currently it's illegal to take anyone who survived battle as a slave, but criminals in any state (suspected, arrested, tried, or jailed) are subject to enslavement. Magic Magic is and has been a controversial point of religious and moral discussion through the ages. The Folk Practitioners of old have often held that magic was only to be requested from the Djinn and the Gods but that great care should be taken since often the price to pay was equal or greater than what's requested. With the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha and the arrival of the Voldranians the subject of magic has gone to the strictly negative with the carrying-over of the Nether war into the region and the recent invasion of the Monitor. However since the rules are not hard coded there is varying interpretation, often political. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:HaisonuunaCategory:LiteratureCategory:Religion